A computing device may use one or more storage systems to store information. The information may include, for example, data and/or executable instructions. The storage systems may include a primary storage, a firmware storage, and a secondary storage. A primary storage may be a storage that is directly accessible to a processor that may be contained in the computing device. The processor may access the primary storage via a memory bus that may contain provisions for transferring information between the processor and the primary storage. A firmware storage may be a storage that may be directly accessible to the processor. The processor may access the firmware storage via a bus that may contain provisions for transferring information between the processor and the firmware storage. A secondary storage may be a storage that may not be directly accessible to the processor. Here, information may be transferred between the processor and the secondary storage via one or more input/output (I/O) channels that may be part of an I/O bus.